digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Warriors of Wind
The Warriors of Wind are AncientKazemon and its legacy, those Digimon whose forms the users of the Spirits of Wind she left behind can take. Those who use the Spirits of Wind have the ability to combine with each other or with Spirits of other elements, becoming even more powerful. AncientKazemon AncientKazemon is an Ancient Bird Man Digimon whose English name is derived from "Ancient" and . Its Japanese name and design are derived from Iris, the Greek personification of the rainbow. It possesses the attribute of "Wind", and is one of the legendary "Ancient Warriors" that saved the ancient Digital World. It has a beautiful rainbow-colored figure, and with its golden wings it soars around the vast skies. It is said that by erecting rainbow bridges it can move freely even through the earth and sea. Its beauty and abilities were given to the "Bird Man" and "Fairy" Digimon.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/01-a/ancientirismon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: AncientIrismon] Digimon Frontier Digimon Battle Spirit 2 Attacks * Rainbow Symphony: Uses its rapier to play a symphony of super-fused lasers that shine with the colors of the rainbow. * Storm Gazer: Generates an unending supercell. Kazemon Kazemon is a Fairy Digimon and a Champion-class Hybrid Digimon whose English name and design is derived from and whose Japanese name and design is derived from the mythological fairy. It is the Legendary Human Warrior of Wind. It has the power to manipulate the atmosphere. Its good, positive and strong willpower means that it is more useful in information warfare than out on the battlefield. Digimon Frontier Digimon Battle Spirit 2 Digital Monster D-Project Kazemon can be obtained by giving the Human Spirit of Wind to a Salamon or Gatomon. Attacks * Hurricane Wave (Brezza Petalo, ): Throws long, thin tornadoes erupting from its fingertips. * Tempest Twist (Tornado Gamba, ): Gets down on hands, spreads legs, and then spins very quickly to create a strong force of wind. * Love Tap (Arido Anca, ): Taps foes with buttocks to cause temporary feelings of attraction. * Roseo Temporale ( ): Rapidly kicks the opponent with both legs. Zephyrmon Zephyrmon is a Bird Man Digimon and an Ultimate-class Hybrid Digimon whose English name and design is derived from the mythological Zephyrus, the Greek god of the west wind, and whose Japanese name and design is derived from the mythological Shutu, the Sumerian god of wind. It is the Legendary Beast Warrior of Wind. Digimon Frontier Digimon Battle Spirit 2 Attacks * Hurricane Gale (Wind of Pain): Throws blades of pink energy at foes, which rip and slice them with the force of a tornado. * Plasma Paws (Gilgamesh Slicer): Forms red energy orbs form around its hands and feet to slice and dice enemies with the power of a hurricane. JetSilphymon JetSilphymon is Cyborg Digimon and a Mega-class Hybrid Digimon. Its name and design are derived from the jet aircraft and Silphymon. holding the power of AncientKazemon. It is the Legendary Advanced Warrior of Wind, also known as the . JetSilphymon's flying power is strong as a jet aircraft. It is a Wing Lady who can raise rolls of turbulence. Attacks *'Ultra Turbulence' *'Jet Winter' Notes and References Category:Legendary Warriors